Cyra The Archer
Cyra The Archer (サイラ・ザ・アーチャー / Saira za āchā), is a female tundra wolf who hails from Central City, and dreams to become a Freedom Fighter, in which she accomplishes. Despite being naive and playful, she has a big heart, wanting all the innocent to be safe and sound, and do good for the world. She doesn't really mind herself getting hurt for others to have a smile on their faces, because Cyra wants the best for the world and her friends. She belongs to Celestia879. Appearance Cyra is a 12-year-old female tundra wolf who stands at 97 cm, and weighs 30 kg. She has light grey fur, and light blue hair, with purple streaks outlining some parts. Cyra has sparkling pink eyes, a pure white muzzle, plus a triangular-shaped nose on top. Her partly grey tail is outlined in a fire-themed lining, with the other side being white. Normal Attire: She wears a dark grey, knee length dress that has snow blue waves near waist height, and there's also a snow blue sparkle shape on the chest area. Cyra uses a white belt on her waist to support the dress from sliding down, since part of her back area is exposed. Around her neck, there's a lavender scarf that has a single white stripe near each end, and each end of the scarf is split slightly in two. She wears a pair of matching snow blue rings around her wrists, as well as another pair of lavender colored cloth tied underneath each ring. For her footwear, she has a pair of boots. Those boots are similar to Sliver's, but in another color. The ring on the very top is in the color lavender(again), the cover for the shoe is in a dark grey color, while the lower part is in a purple-blue color, the edge and the foot pad is in the color of another dark grey, but darker this time, and some white thing is seen to be attached to the back of the boot. Personality Cyra is normally a positive, cheerful, and naive type of girl, with a great sense for playing pranks. And just like any other who loves a fight, she'll get hyped up, will plan her strategies well. Being also very curious in her heart, Cyra loves to discover the answers she has questions to, however, that could lead her to danger, as she doesn't really think about what would happen to her, nor what the cautions are up ahead. Besides that, she can get easily angry, but even when she's angry, Cyra would just puff up her cheeks like a toddler, cross her arms, and say a high pitched, 'Hmph!!', making it real childish. Although she may look innocent, just... Watch out for her tactics and plans to try to get you!! And what makes her real naive, is that she can sometimes misunderstand, and judge too quickly from what bad things others say to another one she doesn't know. But she knows to next time ask her wiser friends before judging, unless she's separated from them all... Biography TBA Abilities The ability to see in the dark: '''Normal wolves have this ability to detect their prey in the midst of the night. So it won't be too much of a surprise if she had it. Cyra find this helpful for hunting for food at night, just like normal wolves. She also uses this for getting berries, for night guarding, and for sneak attacks on her enemies. If she ever she needs to activate it, her eyes will automatically flash, and glow a little, as a sign that the ability has been activated. '''Great sense of smell: '''Wolves too, have this ability, for either locating prey, of finding their own pack of wolves from far away. Same goes for Cyra, in finding her friends from a great distance. Sure,she'll still need help from technology, but when her wolf instincts are kicking in, she'll be sensing and smelling along the way to her friends. Skills Edit '''Using her bow and arrow: '''Cyra has been practicing a long way to back away now, with skills she comes up with this weapon, it would be great. The young female has mastered normal archery to being on moving platforms, to shooting an arrow in mid-air. She sure loves this sturdier version of the classic weapon, as she is seen to do it to occupy most of her free time. '''Swiftness: '''She has also gotten a good amount of swiftness, making her a great dodger in where she needs to dodge. Although she has a good reflex and swiftness, that still needs to be worked on, as she can be caught off guard at times. Especially, when facing more than one enemy. Cyra would have to use multiple arrows and aim them all, before she'll take the win. That wouldn't be so easy... '''Pranking others: '''Sure, Cyra isn't the best at archery and agility, but she has a great passion of playing pranks on others. From doing simple sneaks to exploding balloons to shock others, the young one would love to see those angry faces. (That sounds wrong... XD) She isn't alone, since her older brother Dusk has the exact same habit. So literally, these two would mostly play pranks and get the blame for playing it. Power '''Crystallokinesis: '''This is the power to control, and create hardened minerals, such as crystals. This power was gift to her once Cyra had found and touched a Fusion Shard, in which she then kept it as her own. She uses this power to block others, jump to higher spots, and give her a boost in the air. (It can also be for decorations in special occasions.) For Cyra, she mostly uses this to create a crystallized weapon, that she creates, in case her bow and arrow are missing. And when she has her bow and arrow, she can make the weapon sturdier, by letting her crystals cover the bow and the tip of the arrow, like an extra covering for the two weapons. Weaponry '''Bow and arrow (Level 7): Her main weapon of choice. Of course, her being an archer, Cyra has great skills with this weapon. The bow has a silver coating, with some visible grey lines trailing down in swirls. It glistens in the sunlight in a sliver color, and as well as the arrowhead of Cyra's arrows. This weapon can be upgraded into 8 levels, and Cyra's bow and arrow is currently in level 7. ' Level 1: '''It's a basic, classic version of the bow and arrow, made out of a thick, sturdy wood. It has been perfectly carved out, and it's texture is smooth, with less bits of wood pointing out. The arrow is also made smooth, and streamlined, so it can travel quicker and hits near where you aim it. ' Level 2:' A more sturdier version, better than the first one. (Obviously...) The lower part of the bow has been carved into a curved shape, and the texture of the bow is much smoother than before. The arrowhead is now made by a sturdier type of wood, making it much smoother and slightly more streamlined than before. ' Level 3: This time, the bow and arrow has been remade into steel. But however, the arrowhead only is made from steel, and the other part is made out of a lighter piece of steel. The bow would be slightly heavier than before, but not '''that heavy. ' Level 4: '''The bow and arrow can be modified. It's up to the user whether they want to modify it or not. Like adjusting the weight, how they would like their bow and arrow to be like, etc. You can use to also modify it anytime from this rate. ' Level 5: New patterns can be engraved into the bow and arrow. You can also add jewels and items to the bow to help you aim, or to decorate. ''' Level 6: The covering of the bow and arrow would now be in bronze color, with some neat swirl patterns, or any other pattern you chose in the modification is engraved in it. The arrow would get a sharper, pointy edge, and the stick would be steel. Don't worry though, the texture is still smooth, so you don't have to upgrade again. ' Level 7:' After bronze, comes silver. The bow has a silver coating, with those same swirl patterns, or any other patterns that you chose in the modification would be there. The arrow is still the same, and to add an extra boost, it has the highest rate of speed here. ' Level 8:' Silver, then comes the color of gold. Although this gold isn't so shiny, it still stands out from the rest. The bow would be in a gold coating, but the arrows would only gain golden patterns that you can choose for yourself. (Note that you can choose to not upgrade it, and you can get the same type of bow and arrow at the same level you were at if it's broken, or worn out.) Crystal Shard Blades:'' First, the user creates a ball of crystallokinesis energy in their hand. Then, they'll turn it into a long, shard-like shape. They can turn it into any kind of crystal shard blade they want, and have a different kind of shape and style too!! And at last, the final result would be the crystal shard blades created to their liking. It can be any color, and any form, as long as the user can imagine it straight, and their mind's strong. And just like Amy's piko-piko hammer, it can disappear, and then re-summoned again, but it's up to the user. Moveset '''Arrow Shoot:' The user shoots arrows towards multiple targets, or just a single arrow towards a single target. Termination Target: A special attack Cyra can use with the bow and arrow, and her blades that she made from her crystallokinesis. First, for the bow and arrow, she'll power up her bow using her crystallokinesis, and by doing that, it will crystallize each arrow she shoots a target at. She then shoots multiple crystallized arrows at a time, which she aims at a certain area. Next, she's gonna create a few of her crystal shard blades, and will shoot it at an even larger area. Rising Aim: '''This move when used, a red wave going upwards would be shown near the user, and their accuracy will rise up. It can be used on yourself, or on others. '''Slash: The user grabs any sharp object to scratch, or slash the target with. '''Crystal Arrow: '''Cyra powers up her bow with crystallokinesis, crystallizing the bow and arrow. Then, Cyra will target an area, before shooting those crystal arrows up into the air, and the arrows will hit an area. But if there's a strong gust of wind, the one that's strong enough to push the arrows, the attack will miss. '''Tactical Prank: '''Cyra plans a prank on one of her targets, or multiple. She'll come up with a plan first, before telling it to Dusk, and discussing it with him. Once they've set the prank up, it's ready to go! If it works, it'll give time for them to escape, or deal damage to the opponent. (Note that she can do this with or without Dusk, but she's bound to fail if she's on her own.) Weaknesses - Her crystallokinesis is useless when the opponent has a weapon made out of fire, as it can leave an effect, in which the fire can damage her crystals when the both weapons clash repeatedly. It's also useless when the enemy has a weapon made out of diamond, which can slash right through her crystals. - If she's planning a prank, it's best if the opponent actually spies on what she's planning on, and ruin it. Then after it's ruined, I believe she can be vulnerable in that spot, as long as you outnumber her when she's alone, that should work. - Like I said in the second one in the last sentence, Cyra's weak when she's alone and has to face multiple enemies that are all stronger than her. If she ever gets hit by a team attack from the opponent, she may not be able to withstand the damage and eventually faint. Category:Celestia's Characters